This invention relates to a paint shield used in residential and commercial painting applications. When painting, it is desirable to protect surfaces not designated to receive paint from the misapplication of paint and other coating material. For example, it is often desirable to paint the main wall surface but not the baseboard at the bottom of the wall. Currently, there are many available masking and shielding materials and techniques that are inefficient.
For example, tape is often used to mask edges and other surfaces. In practice, applying masking tape is awkward and time consuming, requiring considerable labor and cost. Additionally, the tape can only be used once and then must be removed and discarding. Also, the tape cannot always in practice be applied with the precision required for a satisfactory job. For these and similar reasons, many painters try to do the job without any masking at all, thereby almost invariably leaving unsightly paint dabs.
To avoid the problems associated with masking tape and to protect a non-designated surface from the misapplication of paint and other coating materials, painters have improvised by using spray shield formed with a flat strip of cardboard, plastic, or other material. These flat shields are manually held or taped in place during painting.